


Unexpected

by Kelly_jo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, College, Dom/sub, Emotionally unstable, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, OCD, Oral Sex, Roughness, Some Dominance, Strong Language, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_jo/pseuds/Kelly_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely college student gets his world rocked upside down when he is forced into tutoring an unstable hot head. </p><p>This is my first story that i ever put out for the public.<br/>Don't be afraid to give me criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Living day to day in a world that is slowly dying is an existence not worth bragging about. Yet, the world does each day. Social media, news, books, verbal. All of humanity sharing to others what they are doing, thinking dreaming. Everything out in the open. And its all has no purpose. Just idiotic babble. What is sad is eveyone in entertaind by it, and those who share the same mentality i do can do nothing but stand by. 

My name is Sean Kennith. 20, living in a one person house while going full time as a college student. I personally refuse to live in a crampt dorm while surrounded by idiots, only there for a good time. What a waist of space. Money pumped into the foundation of a school meant to educate those who can grow up to be a somebody, being used by young men and women who just don't give a damn. Or even smart enough to understand what they should be focused on. 

Going ro school to become a future CEO to my father's company. My goal os to make enough money and knowledge to become a politician. I know, funny. Leader of people. But the idea is to profit off the ignorant. 

My grades are perfect. I keep them that way and daddy keeps me in this house, where I can get anythin I want. He wants me to succeed in school in order to gain enough knowledge in order to work for him and gain the company. Its a major dealer of transporting. Almost like the middle man to other businesses. For example. You have a product, you want to get it out there in order to give a wider range of consumers and make more profit. Well you need help. Thats where we come in. We help by buying your product or brand or business and we help sell or market it to a wider range. We take a cut of what you get and you make money too. Everyone wins. Unless you dont sell then we dump you and find something else. Just business. Point meaning , my father would do anything to keep me improving. 

Though, I'm becoming increasingly bored with my day to day life. School, home, repeat. No friends. Too busy family. Solitude is my only companion. Lonely. That is what I am. 

Sitting in class staring at the teacher's mouth. Staring at the mouth lets you gain all the information you need without clogging your brain up with what or who the information is coming out of. When the mouth stops moving means the person is no longer informing me, so they have lost my interest. Finally, the class is over. I can go home and 'enjoy' the silence.

Turning to leave I realize someone was sitting next to me. Not talking to anyone, because I usually can't stand talking to others means that no one wants to sit by me. Unconsciously I stare at him. In a stunned state. Am I so unsociable that I couldn't even sence this guy when he was right beside me ? Now I can't get passed him. The class room is set up with row booths and if someone is closest to the way out you are stuck till they move. This is why I like to be alone. That way no one can block my path. I speak, "Excuse me?". My voice goes unheard. 

This guy...He is sitting facing the booth behind us. Blocking me. I begin to study him. His hair black, short, spiked. Has a big grin acrossed his face , laughing. His eyes are green, a dark green. Why am I even focusing on him? But my eyes won't stop being fixated on this guy. He is attractive, very attractive, something out of a young teen model for what a popular guy looks like. Muscular. His clothes are tight enough to show. 

He is talking to two girls. Cute but bitch like. You know? The kind you wnat to bang then slowly ignore because they get on your nerves. Just my opinion. Guess I should try agian. "Ummmm..." my nerves begin to get the better of me. I feel my body tense and produce a quick sweat. Chills run down my spine. Takes everything I have to form words. "Excuse me!" Just a bit louder than before. If I'm going to lead a company one day I atleast need to be able to speak to other. A task extremely hard. 

This time , he hears me. We make eye contact. "Oh." He stands and scoots his chair in. "Sorry bud." His back is towards the girls. Smile still plastard across that handsome face. Damn. Handsome? I force a quick smirk. Walking by him I feel our bodys touch for a brief moment. My arm bumps his chest. "Sorry" is all I can faintly muster before I rush toward the back of the room to leave the class. 

Heading home i try to think of something else but my thoights lead back to him. His face, no doubt the man was attractive but why am I thinking about him? The fact that my normalcy of everyday was ruined by this one simple act could probably explain it. Doesn't mean why he sat next to me is is not weird. Because it is. He could of sat between those girls. There was enough room so why next to me. A silent stranger. These pointless thoughts stay in my mind but I know one this is for sure. Tomorrow will be normal once again. 

******

The day runs smoothly. Everything is the same. I walk into my final class of the day. Financial Education. Full of math and the understanding of income and mangaing money. If I'm going to run a business I need to understand how to properly manage money. Walking toward my personally assigned seat I glance up and see Him sitting in the location I sit every single day. This guy is upsetting me. 

I plant myself next to him feeling an annoyance and irritation spread through out me. Totally ruined my routine and my OCD does not appreciate it. But not like I can confront him about it, its just a seat that is technically free for all. He leans over and and briefly explains "I didn't want to block you again." I look over and scan his eyes, looking at the eyes makes them a person and it irritates me. He is a no body right ? I studder a light "kay." Before returning my eyes to the front of the class.

Two hours and the teachers mouth stops moving. Time to leave. "God I don't understand any of this, maybe becoming a bank owner isn't something I can do." His voice tingles in my ear. Maybe I'm attracted to him. Must be why he is impacting me. 

The girls behind us start to reply "Don't worry. You'll inherent your dad's business regardlass. Just order other to do this part." Foolish brats. Makes no since why they are even here, except that its a pretty promoted college so most come because their parents can pay for them to be there in order to beag to others one where their child is attending. A disgrace. I may become rich with or without understanding anything but what is the point if you can't use everything you can to gain even more. 

"Haha! You guys are right, but I need to at least understand a little." At least he gets something.

"Oh.." my mind cuts the girls off from listening to their babble. It's irritating. Rising to leave I hear his voice again, was it directed towards me? No way. Just keep walking and don't look back. 

Heading toward my car the sky begins to down poor. Unexpected rain? My day just keeps getting better and better. I fumble with keys. Hands are slippery, I drop them. I reach down but another hand intercepts them. I glance up and see that its him. Did he follow me? He had to of. "Here you go." I snatch the keys from him with shaking hands.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He stays next to me as I try getting the key in the car door but this rain is causing a problem. "Can I ask you something?"

"Umm sure" *click* I let out a sigh of relief. Opening the door quickly to get in the seat to get out of the the harsh rain. 

"Do you get that stuff?" His hand runs over his soaked hair. No jacket, then agian this rain wasn't on the forecast. 

"Yes." I ignite the ignition. I look up at those green eyes and they are staring back at me. Noticing me, something in me gets me excited. I'm being noticed. "My grade is the highest in the class."

The green eyes light up with excitement, "Teach me?!" he leans closer into the car. "Please?! I'll pay you. This class is the only one I'm failing. My dad is furious. Mainly because this is the main class i need."

"Sorry" I try to close the door but he is in the way. My car is getting soaked damn it. 

"Why?", he begins to plead with me. "Anything bro!"

"I have everything I need."

"No you don't." His face lowers into mine. "There has to be something. Money? Girls?"

"I can get those things myself." He won't let me close the door and the rain is getting worse. Geese , how was this not in the forecast? 

"No, I need help and you are perfect to help me." He gets in my face and grabs my shirt.

"Ex-excuse me?!" My body trembles to his aggressive approach. "How do you expect that to happen? I lecture you at gun point?" Sarcasm may not be the best idea. Not like I can truly fight this guy. I'm a bit smaller than him. Hight and muscle mass. I'm fit but he is definitely got weight on me. Not too big. 

He smirks, drops of cold rain hit my face again as he pulls me closer to him. He has to be freezong. Wait, why would I care if he is cold. "Nah, no guns, but i could definitely put the fear in you. I could kick your ass every time you refuse....so come on. How bout it? Tutor me, or get your little ass kicked." 

"This isn't high school, I can call the police for assault!"

"Yeah right, we'd be a bit of an eye sore for our parents , swept under the rug. But come on. Lets not go through all this, just be a good boy and DO what I say." Thunder cracks and I let out a small screech. He shoves me back into the driver's seat. Before I can catch my breath the door shuts on the passenger side. I didn't even hear it open. He is sitting in the front seat. I close my door. This can't just be studying can it? No can't be. 

"Nn-no way."

His hand grabs my hair and pulls my head towards him, "I really don't like being talked back to, now lets go to my place." He lets go and buckles up. "Drive."

My mind is racing, I buckle up and begin to drive. I follow direction closely and soon we end up in front of this strangers house. I begin to let out a chuckle. His eyes glance over. "This is..." I mumble.

"Whats so funny?"

"This is so crazy , i don't even know your name."

He smirks. "Its Brad Wilson.." He opens the car door. "Come."

Just drive away. Just leave right now! He can't stop the car!! So why am I getting out? I'm following him right up to his house, like an obedient puppy. The rain is still pooring. I'm freezing. I'm eager to follow him into his home....no excape. Brad opens the door. I walk in. Away from the loneliness.


	2. Pet ?

I stand a few feet inside the door way and take a look at his home. Similar to mine. A simple one bed room house. Clean. Living room is the first thing you see. Leather furniture, sofa and love seat. 50 ince flat screen. Just some simple art work on the wall. Kind of dim. Looks like a kitchen off to the side. A hand on my shoulder takes my eyes away from the room. 

"You know...if you just help me out a little bit I'll be nicer."

"You know kid napping is illegal." I stare at him. The coldness takes action and my smart comment is followed by chattering teeth. I bite down so I don't look silly. 

He chuckles, "Well, you walked in here willingly, could of drove off you know. But instead.." His hand, still on my shoulder, squeezes, a slow pain tingles on my left side. I wince. "You are standing here, with no way out. I truly hate being denied in anyway. Even something as small as being told no. One little tutoring session and I would of been satisfied. Shit I thought the guy with no friends would of been thrilled to be getting attention."

"Well you thou..." His other hand slams against my mouth and pushes me against the door. "MMMM!!" Damn that hurt. What is this guy's problem?! I put my hand on the one over my mouth trying to move it, unfortunately it won't budge. 

His face is so close to mine. His body only inches away. His strength is greater than I thought. I have no chance in fleeing now. But what does he really want from me. "Do...NOT talk back." His eyes are intense. Not shaking. I feel tears start to form in my own eyes. What did I get myself into? Fear is swallowing me. I'm shaking. Probably from the cold of being soaked, but the fear is not helping the matter. "You look so cute..." WHAT? Is this guy bipolar or what, I'm cute? No way. Okay, I'm adverage at best. Short brown hair. Blue/green eyes. But I'm nothing to look at as an interest. His hand moves from my mouth to my hair. A hard tug brings my face toward his. I think my knees are going to buckle. 

"What are you wanting to do?" I'm a no body. Is that it. Just being picked on. Just beat me up! The fear of not knowing what is next is crippling. 

His lips slam against mine. His hands still have a hard grip on me. I can't breath. I put my hands on his wrists. Trying to find some strength to get him to let go. His body comes closer and leans against mine. Heat rises. The shivers stop. His lips release mine. I gasp for breath. "What am I going to do? Well punish you of course."

"Over me not tutoring you?! I mean come on. Pay someone else." Brad's hands leave me. I stumble a bit. Standing with my own strength. 

A wicked grin forms across his face. "No.....for refusing. A good boy obeys. Everyone obeys me."

"Sounds to me like you are a spoiled brat."

"Well to be honest. Yeah I am." Finally my flight reflexes are kicking in. I need to get the hell out of here. This guy has way to many issues. Being alone sounds amazing compared to being in this psychos home. I turn and grab the door knob trying to quickly open it. Again. His strong fingers grip my hair and my hands let go of the door, gripping where the pain is. He is pulling me back. Dragging me. Scream Sean !! Yell for help. "You are pissing me off!!! I knew you'd be a struggle but I'd figure you'd start listening by now. Guess you have more fight than I thought." 

"Let go!!" His grip tightens. I move with him so he doesn't take a chunk of hair out. We go down a hallway. He jerks me and I get flung into a room. His bedroom? God my head is cringing in pain. "Damn it!!!" I rub my head. Rage burns. I'm not a fucking weak punching bag. "Stay away from me!!!"

Brad shuts the door. The sound of the lock turns my rage to fear. "I tell you what to do....not you tell me." He walks towards me. My arms are up in protest. Waiting for the strike. Something. "Strip." His tone is firm. 

"What? Like hell!" Annoyance washes over his face. He towors over me. His hands move towards his belt buckle. He slowly releases the buckle and removes the belt. He makes a snap that shudders my core. He says no words. I just obey the earlier comand. The clothes are sticking to me. So cold. I remove everything. Except my boxers. My hands shake as I pull on the elastic. I studder, "Do..do I ha-have to ta-take..."

"Everything." Like a smooth whisper with menacing promise. 

With a deep breath I take the last piece of clothing off. I want to hide myself. Cover up. I'm damp. Cold. I sit and close my legs and use my arms to put up some time of visual barrier. "Now...what..?" 

I look up at his mouth and watch another smile curl on his lips. "You get punished.....turn on your hands and knees. Ass towards me."

I hesitate for just a moment but do as told. My legs are aching and my arms are trembling. I can't see what he is about to do. My face heats with embarrassment. Tears definitely are forming now. I'm completely helpless. I should of just said yes to him. 

*snap* He is truly freaking me out. My stomach is turning. He is snickering. Movement? 

A loud slap fills the room, stinging pain surges from my ass. "Aaargghh!!" Again! Vibrations of agony travel to my toes. I clench while letting out another groan of pain. I try to cetch my breath but I'm struck again. And again!! I fall to my chest. I bury my face in the carpet. Lowering my ass. Begging for the strikes to stop. 

"I am not done. Raise your ass!" 

I whimper but my mind wonders to if I don't listen could it be worse? I struggle back to my original position. While doing so I glance downward myself and find a shocking sight. I'm hard? No way. This is awful pain and I'm erect. I pray it doesn't become noticeable to him. Just bare it. I'm ready to leave. Maybe he will let me go after he is satisfied with beating me. 

"Good boy."

I blush even harder with his praise. Small bits of happiness trickle through me. I fight a small smile from forming before I feel another strike against my ass. "Ahhhhh!!" Then again. I'm bought at my limit. I feel like im going to burst into a sob.

"Okay, you can relax." I collapse and let out some more tears. The stinging is unbearable. More importantly I feel like I'm close to coming. I guess I may have a bit of masochism in my system. I want to reach down and solve my problem but I don't want him to see. "Welts are already forming on your ass....very sexy." A hand rubs over the sensitive skin. I tense up. Groaning in the tingles of pain. His fingers trail closer to my anus, and I cringe at the pressure of a finger pushing inside me. Dryly.

No energy to move. "Stooo...! Ahhhh!!" His whole finger is inside. Thrusting in and out. Like a steady rhythm. It begins to feel so good. My body betrays me. My hips start to grind against his hand. My breathing gets heavy. My cock is aching. I need to touch. I slowly grab ahold of the neglected member and start to stroke. This feels amazing!! I'm going to cum! "Going to..to to !!!" I gasp as his finger leaves me empty. My own hand stops as well. 

"It wouldn't be fair if you had all the fun now would it? Specially since this is to punish you." I look back at him and see his erect penis. Precum slowly leaking from his tip. Lust builds. I need it. I need release. That damn smirk comes back to his face. "Want it?"

I don't respond. Just stare back at him. 

"Answer me." It almost sounds like a growl. 

"Ye...yes..."

"Say please." 

My eyes widen. What an asshole. I am totally humiliated. But I can't fight this lust. "Please!"

He knods me closer. I crawl toward him. The thought of standing might cause more pain. I'm face to face with his twitching member. "Good boy....now. If you really want this, you have to swear to be mine. My slave. My bitch to do whatever I want with. And that everytime you disobey, even in the slightest I get to punish you. Those little strikes are nothing compared to what I can do." He begins to stroke himself a few times. Slowly my toungue licks my lips in response. How am I enjoying this? So lustful. Can I really agree to all that? This pain is awful....but there is something more....hints a pleasure.."Hmmmm. Is that a yes? You look like you want it so bad."

I slowly reach for his member when I get denied with a small smack on the hand. 

"Can't till you agree." His eyes are burrowing into me. 

If I say yes I can't go back. I could just say no, leave and jack off. But I...I..."Yes."

"That's my boy." I reach and grib his cock with both hands and pump eagerly. I want this so bad. "Easy now. You're squeezing to hard."

"Sorry." I make eye contact with his green eyes. I look back at his member that I'm rubbing. His precum is slicking down making it easier to rub. This is exciting. My cheeks feel flushed. Maybe, if I get it slicker he could put this thing inside. His finger felt so good. This could be heaven. Or it could be painful...my own cock throbs at the thought. I lean in and slowly slide into my mouth. I'm drooling. It taste so delicious. I keep one hand at his base and put the other on my own. I think I'm even more turned on than before. His cock is so hot in my mouth. 

"I knew you'd start to obey. What a good boy I've found." His fingers gently comb through my hair. "Good boys get rewarded." I feel it hit the back of my throat. Almost gagging but I take a slow breath, the thought of upsetting him by gagging makes me nervous. "You will learn your role. Total submission. Now, turn around." 

Quickly getting to position, shocking myself. How fast my fight has left me. A couple hits with a belt and I have no fight left in me. Sad part is, it was very enjoyable. Submissive huh? Maybe it will be fun. No worries. Follow orders....but I'm supposed to be a leader one day....how can I lead if I'm taking orders. Thoughts of the future are thrown away with the feeling of his tip pressing on the needy hole. "Aaaaahh!!" One dwift movement and he is all the way in. So full. Nothing has ever been in there. And yet it feels like heaven. Definitely no denying being gay now. Never truly decided till this moment. "Oh God" My body feels like jelly. Arms can barely support myself up. 

His hips start moving. Slow, then faster and faster. I clench hard around him. I must be going to explode. I feel so full. No way is this pleasure real. Droop drips down my chin. My moans are embarrassing. "You are so tight. Relax my pet."

Pet? Then again I am in a bitch position. Suddenly he hits something and i spasm. Face hits the floor. What was that? I could of came right then. "Wha-what was that?"

He slams harder and faster inside, aiming right for that spot. "Found it!!" Soon I can't fight it any more. I cum hard, didn't even need to stroke myself. I tighten hard around him and a gush of fluid floods deep inside. "That....mmmm...was your prostate. Felt good huh?"

I blush hard. "Very." My vision gets blury. My eyes can't stay open. Going to...pass out...

Before I lose consciousness i hear him whisper, "Only the beginning my pet.."


End file.
